Confessions on A Dance Floor
by Klutzy Angel
Summary: Have you ever woken up with a stranger in your room and no memory of the night before. The FF8 crew has. Watch as the gang try to find out what happened during Quistis' birthday jam! R&R! COMPLETE! Thank you readers!
1. Morning After

Confessions On a Dance Floor

The Morning After

Selphie yawned and basked in the warmth of her bed it was a nice alternate to the cold autumn mornings in Balamb. She stretched her legs to the end of the bad and rolled on her side. She hugged the body next to hers closely, and ran her hand over a muscular abdomen, then trailed her hand o a strong arm. Wait. Selphie's eyes shot open. Why was there a strong arm in her bed, or a muscular abdomen? Why was there someone else in her bed at all?

She slowly moved her head upwards to look at the mystery man in her bed. She looked at met with Zell's face.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself. She looked around her room. It was empty except for some clothes thrown wildly everywhere. Hyne she hoped she wasn't naked. Selphie cautiously lifted the blankets to see if she was clothed, to her relief both her and Zell were clothed. Well for the most part. She sighed relief when her phone began to vibrate crazily on the small nightstand beside her bed. She quickly and cautiously got out of bed to answer it so neither she nor the phone would wake Zell up. Selphie picked the phone up and silently entered the bathroom.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"There's a stranger in my shower!" exclaimed her friend Marina in a whisper.

"There's a Zell in my bed!" Selphie responded, as if o match her friends predicament.

"Hussy."

"Tramp."

"Are you wearing clothes?"

"Yeah, thank Hyne! At first I thought I wasn't but then I looked under the covers and I was like 'thank Hyne' and so was Zell so that's good." Selphie heard whimpering from the other side of the phone. "Hello? Marina are you there?"

"I'm here," Marina whimpered, "but…my clothes aren't."

"What?"

"I don't know where they are," she wined, "_and _I don't know who's in my shower. I'm so screwed." Selphie felt sorry for her friend.

"Do you think you…you know," asked Selphie.

"Hyne I hope not. But hopefully it's someone we know, you know, not someone I picked up at the club. Stupid Quistis and her Birthday! Why couldn't she just go to a restaurant like the rest of the world?" Selphie raised her eyebrow but then realized that her friend couldn't see her, so she stopped.

"Weren't you the one who _made _her go to the club?"

"…Regardless, she still went okay." Selphie laughed silently, "Oh my Hyne, they're coming out of the bathroom, I'll call you back later." Marina quickly hung up the phone.

Selphie hung up her yellow phone and slowly opened the door to the bathroom and looked outside at the adjacent room. She looked into the bed and saw that there was no one in the bed.

"Zell?" she asked the room. At that moment Zell's head popped up from the other side of the bed. He had fallen off.

"Yeah?" he replied still half asleep, "What's up Selphie. What are you doing in my room?" Selphie smiled awkwardly. Zell rubbed his eyes as he stood up and looked around the room. Then when his vision went back to normal he gasped. " Am I…"

"Half naked in my room. Yes," replied Selphie.

"Did we…"

"Do the do, I don't think so. We're still clothed, kinda." Zell looked at Selphie and blushed, she was wearing chocobo underwear and the shirt he was wearing last night. Then he looked down and crossed his arms over his chest, a little self-consciously.

"So where are my clothes, apart from the shirt your wearing."

"Oh yeah um…look around I'm sure you'll find them, you know…somewhere." Zell nodded and looked at Selphie. She nodded back. They nodded like that for a while. If you were walking past them you might have thought they were some kind of rare bird. Then Selphie realized what he meant. He wanted her to leave the room while he changed.

"Oh right, okay I'll be in the…um washroom."

"Okay," replied Zell as Selphie walked into her washroom. When the door closed he sighed aloud and went looking for his clothes.

XXXXX

Marina held her breath as the bathroom door opened. Hopefully it would be someone she knew, maybe Seifer, no not Seifer, he's kind off an ass, maybe it was Squall, no not Squall he was as boring as a chalkboard, maybe Irvine, nevermind she didn't wan 'Irv the Perv' in her bathroom anyways.

When the door opened Marina stared through the steam and saw a man with dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes come out of the bathroom. He was wearing nothing, literally nothing he didn't even have on a towel.

"Hey there Rina," Marina felt awkward what was his name? How could she ask for his name without sounding like a total slutbag.

"Hey there…you," the man chuckled.

"You don't remember my name do you?"

"No, I'm sorry I'm not a slut this has _never_ happened to me before I mean never, and I don't usually pick up guys with beautiful eyes at a club during my friends birthday party."

"That's okay," he had a really sexy voice the kind you'd like to hear on the other end of your cell phone late at night, "and anyways _I_ was the one who picked you up."

"Oh, (yay), that's nice. Wait did we you know, do it? 'Cause I've never done it before…and I can't believe I just told a stranger that, a cute stranger with an amazing boday and I'm going to stop talking, can you put a towel on I think your penis is distracting me." Marina shoved her hand on her mouth. When she was nervous she constantly spoke and didn't stop until she or someone else stopped her.

"Sure," he replied. The man then began to get dressed and Marina took off the sheet from the bed and rolled herself in it. She then walked to the door where the man was now standing.

"Okay well it was nice to meet…you, and I hope I never have to relive this moment, though I'm sure I'll be telling it to a shrink one day. Okay anyways bye." He smiled at her and walked through the door.

"Um…can I call you?" Marina blushed.

"Sure," he was about to leave when he spun quickly.

"By the way, no we didn't 'Do it,' and my names James," she looked at him dreamily.

"Bye James."

When he left she tuned around and leaned against the door. She sighed aloud.

"James, James, James, James…Mrs. James…what's his last name?" Marina shook her head and looked at her cell. It was flashing blue, which meant she had a message. She walked over to the table and flipped open her phone.

_Hey Marina it's Quistis just wanted to tell you guys that I'm here in the infirmary, in case you guys were wondering, I'm calling everyone else anyways, so yeah I'm here drop by maybe._

Why was Quistis in the infirmary? Marina got dressed and rushed out her door.

XXXXX

Selphie, Zell, Marina, Squall and Rinoa all arrived at the infirmary at the same time.

"Do you guys know why she's here?" asked Rinoa.

"No." replied Marina, Zell and Selphie.

The friends then entered the infirmary and headed to the room where Seifer and Irvine were sitting outside of, they rushed toward the room but were stopped by Seifer.

"You guys better prepare yourselves," he warned. Everyone looked at each other then entered the room. There lying in one of the beds was Quistis in a neckbrace and cast on her foot.

"Oh my Hyne what happened to you?" asked Selphie. Rinoa looked at Marina's neck.

"How'd you get a hickie?" Marina clamped her hand over her neck.

"Why's your hair all messy?" asked Marina to Zell.

"Why does Squall's forehead say 'dirty sanchez'?" asked Zell.

"Why-"

"STOP!" exclaimed Quistis. Everyone quieted down and looked at Quistis. She breathed in deeply. "Everyone take a deep breath." Everyone breathed in,

"Okay, I know what happened to _all _of you crazy party animals, and if you all shut up for a second I could tell all of you." There was silence, Quistis then inhaled deeply

"It all started when we entered the club…."

A/N- soooo how'd you like it? After this chapter almost everyone will take place in the club and explain the night events and how they got to where they were. So plz R&R tell me what you think! Toodles!


	2. Forget Me Not

Confessions On A Dance Floor

Forget me Not

_Okay it all started when we entered the club… we got passed the bouncer and we entered the club, Marina and Selphie were incredibly hyper before they even had a drink…_

"My Hyne guys what's with you? Were you drinking before we got here?" asked Rinoa as she watched them bounce up and down inside the club.

"No! I personally can't wait to dance, I like…live for it."

"Yeah me too!" cooed Selphie bouncing to the music. Rinoa rolled her eyes.

"Well you two go and have some fun we'll get a table and meet us later. Okay?" They didn't even respond they just left to dance.

The dance floor was crowded with other people, some drunk, wanting to get their groove on. That was fine with Marina, they could all have their own groove, but Marina would make her own. Her and Selphie squeezed their way to the middle of the dance floor where they let loose. Marina flung her dark auburn hair wildly, the lights from the club seemed to light it up and turn it a deep crimson colour.

While doing this she may have hit someone she wasn't sure. "Oh my Hyne I love this song!" she called over the music to Selphie. When she looked at her friend there was a man behind her dancing with her. Selphie was turning a bright red, well at least she thought she was, the lights where making everything look colourful.

Selphie's eyes pleaded to save her from this unknown man's clutches, but Marina smiled devilishly, "I'll go get a drink!" she called. Selphie's eyes turned from pleading to two tiny little slits, from which immense evil was released. Marina once again made her was through the crowd toward the bar.

"I'll have a cosmo!" she called at the bartender.

"I.D.!" he called back. Marina rolled her eyes.

"I don't have my purse with me, but I swear I'm eighteen!"

"I.D.!"

"Really, I'm eighteen!"

"I.D.!"

"My birthday's in four days…wait…"

"You're seventeen aren't you?"

"Come on 4 days, 4 lousy days!" the bartender didn't respond he just looked at her. "…Fine I'll have a Cola." Marina leaned against the counter, as the bartender got her drink. When it appeared beside her she turned to him. "Thanks…"she read his nametag, "Bob?"

"15 gil." Marina fiddled in her bra and pulled out some money.

"Keep the change!" she called. Marina turned and sat on one of the stools at the bar. The man sitting beside her kept staring at her. "Hi."

"Hey," he responded coolly. He looked her up and down. He was a real dirt bag and she did not want to spend the night with some perv staring at her. So she did what any red blooded female would do, she grabbed the closest guy to her and pretended he was her boyfriend.

"Hey sexy," she kissed the guy on his cheek, and he turned around. Wow he was good looking. Marina suddenly felt herself at a loss for words. He gave her a questioning look and let's face it, who wouldn't give someone a weird stare if they were just kissed by a stranger. "…-Let's dance," she managed to sit out.

She dragged the man to the dance floor and began to dance with him. All the time he was looking at her weird. She turned and began to move her hips with his to the music. "That guy over there…" she began, "was checking my out and I wasn't in the mood to be ogled, so I pretended you were my boyfriend."

"Oh…" he replied, "I was wondering why some chick kissed my randomly." Marina smiled as she continued to dance with him, "But aren't you used to it?" he asked.

"What?"

"The ogling, after all it's kind of hard to not be attracted to you, even when you can only see the back of someone…" Marina turned to the guy and smiled at him. He was hitting on her, and though she didn't want that guy staring at her, she wanted this one. Then she heard it.

"RINA!" she turned to see Selphie maneuvering through the crowd towards her.

"That's my friend and I think she's pissed at me, so… pass me your phone and call me sometime." The guy went into his pocket and grabbed his phone.

Marina typed in her number and handed him the phone. "Marina?" he asked she nodded, "I'm Chris, promise to remember?"

"Won't forget, I swear." She turned to see Selphie closing in on her, "I'll talk to you later, Chris!" she called as she ran in the opposite direction. When she caught sight of Quistis she ran over to the table.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Other than Seifer and Irvine's blood alcohol levels? Nothing. But can you watch them I have to stop Squall from doing something immensely stupid." And with that Quistis walked off.

"Hey…" said Seifer, "want to play a fun game…?"

XXXXX

Quistis was searching through the crowd when Rinoa came up beside her. "Her Rinny, great party huh?"

"Yeah totally!" she replied kind off drunk.

"How'd you get us in here as V.I.P.'s?"

"Oh…my cousin James works here."

"_James! You mean the guy that was in my shower!… Naked!"_

"_Shut up Marina this is my story, let me finish… anyways as I was saying, Rinoa came over…"_

"That's cool."

"Yeah, anywayssssss," Rinoa lengthened her 's' because at this time she was completely inebriated, "Have you seen Squall?"

"Yeah…" replied Quistis till scanning the room.

"Let's welcome our next Karaoke volunteer!" said the D.J. into the microphone.

"Where was he?"

"He was going to get-"

"Marina Nolland!" Quistis' eyes widened as she looked on stage to see Marina stumbling on, clearly drunk.

"Damn it!" she cursed, "I should never have left her alone with those two!" she walked off in the direction of the stage. Marina picked up the microphone and whistled into it trying to find her key.

"Hi, my name's….Marina… and I am going o sing you," she pointed at the crowd, "a lovely song…and you better like it!"

The music started and she swayed back and forth either to th music, or because she was drunk.

"Connect to the sky

Future lovers ride there in mission style

Would you like to try?

Let me be your guide

Put aside your pride

Future lovers hide love inside their eyes

In the evidence of its brilliance

In the evidence of its brilliance

In the evidence of its brilliance

In the evidence of its brilliance

Love controlled by time

Future lovers shine for eternity

In a world that's free

Put away your past

Love will never last

If you're holding on to a dream that's gone…"

That was as far as she got before Marina collapsed of stage into the arms or one of the workers. "Are you Naughty?" she asked the man.

"Maybe…" he replied as he carried her to the door, "Where do you live, I'm gonna have to take you home."

"At the Garden…" she replied, "but it's really late maybe you shouldn't come to my room since I don't know your name…"

"James."

"In that case," Marina slurred, "you can come in, but no funny business." They were almost at the door, when James slipped on a drink that was on the floor and Marina was covered in cola and he had it n his hair.

"Gross…" she moaned.

"_That slime ball! But it does explain why I was naked, my clothes were dirty, and it also explains why he was showering… but still he's Rinoa's cousin, what a man-whore, ooh!"_

_"What the hell was that?"_

_"Oh sorry, It's my phone sorry to interrupt your story Quisty." Marina left the room to talk on her cell._

_"But that doesn't explain why I woke up in bed with Zell," complained Selphie_

_"You were in bed with Zell?"_

" _Hello?" Marina asked into the phone._

"_Hey."_

_"Who is this?"_

_"Did you forget me?" Marina then remembered Chris._

_"Not for the world…"_

A/N- well what do you think one night remembered, four more left, next up is Zell and Selphie's story I'll hopefully update soon but alas, I have the attention span of a newt, hey look a bird…LOL anyways, R&R and I'll update soon!


	3. So much alcohol, but such tiny stomachs…

Confessions on A Dance Floor

So much alcohol, but such tiny stomachs…

_Marina returned from the hall and everyone looked at her._

_"Who was that?" asked Quistis as she tried to prop herself up on her bed._

_"It was that guy Chris from the club," everyone continued to look at her._

_"And…" Selphie continued._

_"…and, nothing, he lives outside of Balamb and he was only here to see his girlfriend," Marina sat down on the chair beside Quistis' bed._

"_How did you figure all that out in like 5 minutes?" asked Selphie.  
_

"_Well see he said his name was Chris Masteson. And I'm like Masteson. Chris-_

_Mas…get it? Anyways I remembered my friend in town who was dating this guy and I remembered that I laughed at that name before, and he is a total slime, so I said goodbye and came back in here._

"Aww I'm sorry…anyways on with my story, so after Selphie was ditched by

Maina, Zell went over to help her… 

"Can I cut in?" asked Zell to the man behind Selphie.

"Please," responded Selphie quickly as she lurched herself onto him. The man who was dancing behind her walked off, defeated. "Thank Hyne you were here Zell. That guy was so wicked creepy, I am so gonna kill Marina for this." Zell blushed a little.

"Glad to be of service," Selphie looked up at him, he was no longer wearing thos shorts he always wore, or that casual jacket of his. He was wearing a nice blue button up shirt and some faded jeans. HIt might have been the smoke the fog machine thing was spraying, but he was actually very attractive.

"So anyways…" Zell started, "how do you like the party so far?"

"Well you know it's kind of…" Selphie trailed off as the two friends saw Squall dancing past them with a pink sun hat and pink gloves on. There was a crowd of drunk guys behind him with maracas chanting, 'Sanchez! Sanchez!"

Zell looked at Selphie. "Maybe I should…"

"Yeah I really think you should." Zell smiled and then headed through the mass of people dancing to find Squall. Selphie looked around and saw Marina talking with some guy. Then she remembered what she had done to her, leaving her with some stranger. Her eyes shot daggers as she began to storm off after Marina.

Maina looked her way and saw Selphie coming after her so she ran off somewhere else and Selpie lost sight of her. She sighed and turned around when she bumped into Zell.

"Aren't you gonna-"

"Quistis said she's got it." Selphie smiled at him and the two danced to were dancing to the music when a waitress came along with drinks.

"Free drinks to every new couple on the floor! Are you a new couple and over the drinking age?"

"Uhh…" Selphie started.

"Great! Here you two go…ah young love…" the waitress left and the two watched her go. It was pretty obvious she was kind of tipsy herself. Then they looked at their drinks.

"Well are you gonna?"

"Are you?" countered Zell.

"I will if you do." Replied Selphie. Zell nodded and Selphie put three fingers up.

"On the count of three. Three, two, one." The two downed the entire glass of the beverage and all hell broke loose. The lights seemed to be dancing with them, and people looked increasingly scary. The insanity brought on by this mystery alcohol made them mad. So after all their best efforts to stay sane, Quistis, or a giant cat that sounded a lot like Quistis, told them to go home.

"_…And then you went home and you must've went into bed," finished Quistis._

_"Yeah…" continued Selphie, "I remember being in the room…"_

"Mr. Zell you arrrrrrrrrrre verrrrrrrrrrrry drrrrrrrrrrrunk…." Selphie was olling her r's making her sound like a person with a bad accent.

"As are you Ms. Selphie!" cried Zell, "Hey let's jump on the bed!" Zell jumped up on Selphie's bed and began to jump up and down.

"Stop!" wailed Selphie, "you are going to get very hurt you know!" she was talking very maturely, or like a three year old tying o be mature.

"Will not-OW!" Zell had jumped to high and hit his head on the ceiling. Selphie gasped and covered her mouth while he sat on the bed clutching his head.

"Oh no! Cid's gonna be so pissed at us! We can't tell him. But don't worry I know how to fix this! Take off your clothes!" Zell did as he was told and stripped down to his white boxers. He put his hand under the elastic but was stopped by Selphie.

"I didn't mean all of them stupid butt!" Zell stopped and waited for further instructions. Selphie picked up Zell's shirt. "Ooo, this is pretty, I'm gonna put it on…" Selphie then took off her yellow halter-top and put Zell's shirt over top her white bra. She then took off her white skirt and revealed her chocobo clad panties. She then got into bed.

"Come on Zell…" she wailed, "I'm tired I'll think of a way to stop the monkeys from singing tomorrow. Zell nodded and got into bed with Selphie.

_"Wow…" Rinoa commented, "You cannot drink alcohol well." Quistis huffed._

_"And you can?" she asked slyly, "Then tell me why is there a tattoo of Squall's name on your shoulder." Rinoa looked at her puzzled and then looked at her should, moving her jacket away. Her eyes widened when she saw the heart with Squall's name in it…._

A/N- so what did you think, did you like my drunk versions of Zell and Selphie? Anyways next up is Squall and Rinoa, but I probably won't update until after Christmas! Happy Holidays Everyone!


	4. Origins of the Sanchez

Confessions On a Dance Floor

Origins of the Sanchez

"_Where did that come from?" asked Rinoa sitting down trying to catch her breath._

"_The same place where Squall got his." Squall looked at his shoulder. "No, no Squall. Your tattoo is somewhere else…" Quistis put her hand on her. Squall placed his where hers was. "No lower," she said, he placed his hand lower. "Lower…lower…there you go." Squall's hand was on his lower back just above his butt. Selphie, Zell and Marina shut their mouths tight to stifle their laughter._

_"You mean I have 'Dirty Sanchez' written on my forehead, and Rinoa's name on my ass?" he asked getting very angry. Quistis nodded._

_"I tried to stop you…"_

Zell followed Squall's pink hat as he tried to get through the crowd of people. He bumped into Quistis. "Hey have you seen-"

"Squall. Yes. I need to stop him from doing something very stupid, I already tried to help a drunk Marina and I stopped a drinking contest between Irvine and Seifer…" Zell looked at her congused.

"Okay they passed out, but whatever. They stopped right?" Zell smiled a little. "You know what Zell go enjoy yourself I'll stop Squall from getting a heart on his ass." Zell shook his head as Quistis ran off after Squall.

"…Wait, what do you mean a heart on his ass?" Quistis shoved people from her way trying to get to Squall when she saw Rinoa sitting at the bar spinning in the stool.

"Rinoa are you okay?" Rinoa looked up at her.

"No… Squall said that he needs more sex… but I'm like…no…" she slurred in response.

"Really?" asked Quistis half mockingly because she knew Squall was probably drunk when he said this. Rinoa nodded in response.

"So you know what I'm gonna do?" Quistis shook her head dreading what Rinoa would say next, "I'm getting a tattoo of his name on me." Quistis shook her head furiously.

"No you really shouldn't it's all a…"

"Sanchez! Sanchez!" Quitis looked over to see Squall being crowd surfed with maracas in his hands.

"Hold that thought," said Quistis as she went over to stop Squall from doing something else dumb. She got to the crowd surfers and hit one upside his head.

"Put him down!" she commanded. The drunk men looked at her and got instantly frightened so they did as they were told and put him down. Her eyes widened when she saw his forehead. She lifted his dark bangs with her hand and her jaw dropped.

"Why did you right 'Dirty Sanchez' on his forehead!" Squall was swaying from side to side and Quistis helped keep his balance. "Will someone please explan!" One guy stepped forward.

"He said his name was Sanchez, and he kept doing a dirty dance with his pink hat so we called him 'Dirty-Sanchez'…get it?" Quistis raised her hand up in anger and everyone ran. She turned to Squall and tried to get the permanent marker off his head by rubbing it. But to her dismay it stayed.

"You are so dumb you know that." She told him.

"Huh?" he responded still swaying a little.

"You get Rinoa mad, and you get 'Dirty Sanchez' written on your head, and you do a dirty dance that I miss, that really sucks." Squall looked at her sadly.

"Rinny's mad at me?"

"Yeah…" she responded, "but don't worry she'll-"

"You know what I'm going to do?" he interrupted. Quistis hoped he wouldn't say what she thought.

"I'm gonna get a tattoo!" he declared.

"What is it with drunk people and tattoos?" Squall patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey Quitsis you're the best. Hey everyone this woman is the best!" The people in the surrounding area looked at her and started chanting.

"Best! Best! Best! Best!" they picked up Quistis and began to crowd surf her, even though she was protesting and smacking people away from her. She watched Squall leave the building through the exit.

"No! Put me down!" she commanded. The people shrugged and dropped her on her leg and creamed in pain.

"Mother F-"

_"...and that's how Squall and Rinoa got their tattoos, and how I broke my leg." Marina put her hand out and started counting her fingers._

_"So I ended up naked with a stranger in my shower 'cause I was drunk, Selphie and Zell were in bed together 'cause they were drunk, and Squall and Rinoa got tattoos 'cause they were drunk and Quistis broke her leg because…?"_

_"She was clumsy?" offered Selphie._

_"She was clumsy," repeated Marina. Quistis raised her eyebrow and gave them dirty looks._

_"Whatever, this is all Marina's fault she's the one who made me have a party at a club." Marina gasped at the accusation._

_"Well Rinoa was the one who managed to get the club booked for us!" shot back Marina._

_"Well it was Quistis' birthday," said Rinoa. Everyone looked at Quistis and nodded._

_"True," said Zell nodding._

_"Next year, my party is at Chucks-cheesee's."_

A/N- so there you go the dramatic conclusion of COADF! Tell me what you think! And BTW I said '_Chucks-cheesee's' to avoid lawsuits…LOL!_

Thanks to everyone who read my story you guys are awesome have some cookies!


End file.
